My Little Girl
by SighNoMore11
Summary: AU: Since the day she was born, Olivia has had her father's heart in the palm of her hand, and has run off every woman who has ever gotten in the way. She doesn't plan to stop either, even when her father's old love comes back in town.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Basically this is a idea that popped into my head one day and I recently decided to run with it. It is just for fun and it is suppose be kind of cute at the same time. __This story is set a little before the first season, about a month or two and is pretty AU. This is my take on if Jax had a daughter with Wendy before Abel was born and how he would act around her. This story doesn't really have an ending it just to show small parts of what Jax daughter's thoughts are throughout the show. I only own my OC, Ollie, and everything else is Kurt Sutter's so don't sue. _

___

* * *

_

**_I remember I thought you looked like an angel wrapped in pink so soft and warm._**

**_You've had me wrapped around your finger since the day you were born._**

**_You're beautiful baby from the outside in. Chasing dreams your dreams but you always know the road that'll lead you home again._**

**_Go on take on this whole world. But to me you'll always be my little girl._**

**_Tim McGraw - My Little Girl_**

Jax felt his breath catch in his throat as he peered down at the small pink bundle in his arms. The small baby reached its hands out towards him as it let out a small wine. Jax brought his finger to the babe's outstretched hand and let her wrap her hand round it tightly.

"What are we going to name her?" The women asked quietly, still tired from giving birth only a few hours earlier.

"Olivia." Jax replied with his finger still attached to the baby's hand. He smiled down at the baby brightly thinking about how the girl had stolen his heart in only a few seconds.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: The Birds and The Bees**

Ollie ran down the hallways with a soft _pitter-patter _of her shoe-less feet. Her thin blonde pony-tail bounced as she moved along towards her destination. She had been looking for her dad all day since she had arrived at the garage, with her grandmother, but the women did not allow the small girl to go find him because he was 'working' and did not need to be bothered. But Ollie knew though that her dad was always happy to see her, even when he had a ton of work.

When she first went on her search her father Ollie had looked in the garage where all her uncles worked and where she usually found her dad, but she could not find him and no one would to tell her where he was. This made Olivia very frustrated and even more determined to find him; so she went to the next best place she could think, the nap room. Though Ollie and her father did not live in the clubhouse she sometimes took naps in the same room and once her dad had even told her that he use to live in the stinky room, so she figured that he might be taking a nap in there, since it was the quietest place in clubhouse.

As she reached the second door on her right Ollie she heard strange noises coming from the room, like someone had been running and was now out of breath. She jumped up and grasped the door knob to the room making it open slowly. She quickly regretted the action though when she saw what looked like her dad on top of someone. She let out a high pitched scream and ran the opposite way, towards her grandmother. She should have just listen and stayed in the office.

Making her way into the main room of the clubhouse Ollie ran straight into the front of someone's calves. Stretching her head back as far as she could she realized that it was her grandfather. She reached her arms up towards his towering frame, letting him know that she wanted to be picked up and he oblige her by doing so.

"What's wrong princess?" He asked as he hugged her close to his body.

"I saw daddy nakey and I think that he was hurting some girl, because she kept on yelling out him name!" She let out in a labored breath. "You need to help them!"

Her grandfather looked at her with burrowed eyebrows in confusion before he final realized what she had really seen. Her let out a long laugh and shook his head, feeling sorry that his step-son was about to have to explain what the little girl had just seen.

"This is **not** funny!" Ollie yelled frustrated. "You need to help daddy!"

This just made Clay laughter increase even more at the comment. "I'm sure you're dad does not need my help."

Jax came rushing out of his room with only a pair of jean half-way on. "What's wrong?" He exclaimed. He had heard a scream while he had been with Ima in the other room and he was almost positive that it was Ollie. He had heard that scream so many times that he had practically memorized it.

Clay just smirked as Ollie scrambled out of his arms and towards her father. "Daddy what were you doing in there? Were you hurting that girl? I heard her yelling."

Jax scratched the side of his head as he tried to think of some explanation to what he had been doing. He was afraid that he might have to have this conversation with his daughter someday, but never thought that he would have to have it with her when she was 5 years old. He looked at Clay hoping for his help, but he just shrugged his shoulders and walked the other way. "You are on your own with this one brother."

Letting out a stream of cuss words under his breath Jax button up his jeans and grabbed Ollie bringing her to sit down on his lap. He smoothed down her curly hair and kissed her on the head.

"What me and Ima where doing in there was...well you see when two people lov...look I'll give you five dollars if you never bring this up again."

"Okay!" She quickly replied snatching the bill from his hand. Jumping off her dad's lap she ran out of the clubhouse and across the parking lot to the garage office where her grandmother was working.

"Hey grandma?" Ollie drawled out as she stood next to Gemma's desk.

"Yes baby?" She replied not looking up from the stack of papers that were piled up on her desk.

"Why was daddy nakey with another girl?" Ollie ask stuffing her new five dollar bill in her pocket.

"What?" Gemma exclaimed, her head shooting up before looking back down a the small girl. She stood up from her chair and walked to the office door and peered outside to see Jax leading Ima to her car, giving her kiss goodbye before she left.

"That little cock-sucking whore." Gemma said mostly to herself but the comment did not miss Ollie's ears. The older women left the office with haste and made her way over to where Jax was standing. From what Ollie could tell it looked like her father was getting in trouble by the way that her grandmother was waving her arms and pointing at him. Ollie felt sorry for him and hoped that he did not get a time-out but was more worried about figuring out what her father had been doing with that Ima lady.

Walking back to the garage for the second time that day Ollie tried to think of the best person to answer her question. She walked up to Juice first, who was working on an old truck and asked him the same question that she had asked her grandmother not 5 minutes ago. He responded the same way that her father did, by stumbling on his words before handing her a wad of dollar bills.

This made Ollie smile and she quickly realized that asking that question made all the men uncomfortable. She asked Opie, Bobby, Piney, and even Tig the same question and they all responded the same by giving her some sort of treat to leave them alone. When she finally made it to Chibs, Ollie had a large wad of bills, ones that she had never seen before, and handful of candy. Making her way over to Chibs, who was sitting on table smoking, Ollie hoped that she would make the most money with him. She planned on going into deep detail as to what she saw with her dad, she had found that the more she talked, the more uncomfortable the men got which equaled more money for her. By the end of the day she hoped to go to the toy store and buy the new Barbie that she had seen there the other week.

"Hey Chibs?" Ollie asked climbing up the bench to sit next to Scots man. "Why was my daddy nakey with another girl? She was making all these weird noises and yelling his name, like he was hurting her."

"Lass, that was your father trying to woe a lady." Chibs replied as he put his cigarette out.

"What do you mean?" Ollie asked not getting the answer that she wanted.

"He was trying to kiss her." Chibs stated simply.

"Eww! Gross!" Ollie yelled. She never wanted to hear that from anyone, especially since it was about her own father. "No wonder she was yelling."

Ollie hopped down the bench not wanting to hear anymore of what Chibs had to say and made her way back to the office, where she was never suppose to leave in the first place.

* * *

Ollie sat in the clubhouse waiting for her dad to get out of church so that he could take her home. There was a couple of Old Ladies and hang-arounds that littered the place waiting for the Sons to finish up as well so that they could start partying.

Siting on the floor next to a worn couch Ollie played silently with her Barbie dolls. She had undressed them all and now was fixing the blonde ones hair. She could hear the click of high-heeled shoes approach her but paid no mind to them and instead focused on the doll's hair.

"What are you doing pretty girl?" Ima asked with a beer in her hand as she sat down on the couch. Lately Ima had been trying to talk more and more to Ollie since the younger girl had seen her naked. It did not make very much sense to Ollie, seeing as Ima never talked to her before that and it did not seem like she liked children very much, but older women was always giving out nice compliments to her and Ollie never minded to hear how good she looked.

"Just playing with my dolls." Ollie quietly replied.

"Oh." Ima let out, not knowing what else to say to the small child.

"My grandma called you a cock-sucking whore." Ollie said looking up from her doll. "What does the mean?"

"What?" Ima screeched standing up from the couch and stomping away to where the other crow-eaters stood. Ollie just shrugged her shoulders at the women and wondered if someone else could tell her the meaning of the words.

The doors to the chapel opened wide and the Sons piled out of the room, grabbing their phone as they exited. Ollie grabbed her Barbie dolls from the ground and quickly made her way over to her father who was talking to Bobby. She smiled at the fat man as her father picked her up and held her against his chest.

"What's up munch-kin?" Bobby smiled as he ruffled up Ollie hair.

"Hey! You're going to mess up my bow." Ollie cried out as she tried to straighten out her curls. Jax smiled at the little girl in his arms and wondered how she had ended up so girly, and not a tom-boy like he had expected, since her mother was never around, and she was always was at the garage surrounded by men.

"Sorry." Bobby replied trying not to laugh at her. Ollie pouted for a few seconds before it quickly left her mind and was distracted by another thought.

"Guess what Bobby!"

"What?" He asked as he crossed his arms.

"I'm going to have a little brother soon." A grin spread across her face as she spoke. Bobby acted surprised from her comment even though he had known for almost 7 months now.

"What? No way?"

"Yeah!" Ollie nodded her head up and down excitedly. "Daddy says that he is coming in the mail soon and that they are going to name his Adel."

"It's Abel." Jax said fixing his daughter's mistake. He noticed Bobby's strange look when Ollie had said that his son was coming in the mail and just shrugged his shoulders at the comment. "It was the best I could come up with man."

Ollie went on to explain how excited she was about her baby brother and even told the men that she hoped that the mail man mixed up the package and gave them a girl instead so that she won't have to deal with another boy in her family. After the conversation went on Ollie started to yawn loudly and finally complained to her father that she was tired and that she wanted to go home.

Jax nodded his head in agreement, said goodbye to his brothers, and lead Ollie outside. When they reached the black van a female's voice called out to Jax making him stop as he opened the door. Ima came up to the pair and placed a delicate hand on Jax's shoulder.

"Hey." She purred out into his ear. "I was hoping that you would stick around and have a drink with me."

Ollie tightened her grip on her father's hand, reminding him of her presence. Jax looked down girl before responding. "I've got to take the kid home, it is way past her bed time."

Ima pouted a little and Ollie instantly thought she looked much like herself, a child. "Well are you going to come back?"

Jax placed Ollie in her car seat and buckled her in before he turned around to answer her question. "I don't have anyone to watch her since the nanny already left and I am not about to leave her home alone."

"Please." Ima begged, placing her hands on the button of his jeans and bringing her lips close to his ear. "Why don't you just dump the kid with your mom and come back and play with me."

Jax's dick was telling him to drop Ollie off with his mom but his brain told him that it would be a bad idea to leave the little girl alone again without him.

"Daddyyy." Ollie wined out, getting impatient from waiting around. "I want to go home."

"Okay baby we will." Jax called back to his daughter.

"You're going to have to find somebody else's dick to suck tonight darlin'." He said directly to Ima before climbing in the car. As he pulled out of the parking lot Ollie waved at Ima with sickly-sweet smile plastered on her lips, making the women growl in frustration.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Wow, the response that I got from the first chapter was really great and totally unexpected! I went to work and came back to the best surprise ever in my inbox, tons of story alerts, favorites, and reviews. It was a very good way to end a day. :) If you guys have any suggestions or requests as to what you want to see just send them to me. As I write each chapter I am getting some ideas from the episodes and others from pure imagination. The name of this chapter is by The Offspring._

**Chapter 2: You're Gonna Go Far, Kid**

Walking down the halls of the hospital Ollie noticed that her grandmother had a sad/angry expression on her face. The day before Ollie had learned that her baby brother had come in the mail early, so the next day Gemma, along with Luanna, took her to go see Abel for the first time. The three of them sat in the waiting room while Ollie took a seat in her grandmother's lap.

"What's wrong grandma?" Ollie asked.

"Your brother is really sick baby." Gemma replied as she looked down at the small girl.

"What?" Ollie asked in confusion. "Did the mail man break him?"

Gemma held a tight smile to her lips from the young girl's innocents. "No baby. Wendy was the one who messed him up."

She knew very little about Wendy, besides that fact that she was her mom; though Ollie did not consider her a mom at all, since she hadn't seen the women in almost a year since her and Jax had split up. Even when Ollie did live with Wendy she hardly ever saw her because she was never at the house. Now Ollie lived at her grandparents' house with her dad; who even, sometimes did not come home every night.

"Why would she do that?" Ollie asked still confused from the whole situation.

"Because, she is a junkie-whore." Gemma stated without skipping a beat. A woman a moment later, in white lab coat, walked up to where the three were sitting and explained to them the progress of the surgery that Abel had that day.

"Can I see my baby brother now?" Ollie asked the brunette hair woman once she had finished talking. The doctor smiled down at the little girl and held out her hand to her.

"Of course you can." Ollie latched on to the out stretched hand and followed along. "What's your name?"

"Olivia Teller, but all my friends call me Ollie." She smiled as she walked. "What is your name, doctor lady?"

"My name is Tara Knowles. I bet you are excited to be a big sister."

Ollie bobbed her head up and down in agreement. "Daddy says, that once Adel gets older that we can get puppy!"

"Your father did not say that Olivia." Gemma slightly scolded from behind her. Ollie blushed but did not turn around to face her grandmother.

"Yeah, well I am still trying to get him to do it. It will only take a little more longer for him to agree." Ollie replied back. "Do you know my daddy?"

"Yes I do. We use to be friends back in high school." Gemma snorted upon hearing Tara's reply but didn't say anything.

"Really? Because I need to show him that I can take care of a puppy, maybe you can tell him that I should get one?" Ollie batted her eyes at Tara, trying to convince her to talk to her dad.

"Hmm, I'll have to see about that, maybe you should start off with a fish or something small first to show him how responsible you are." Tara suggested.

"Yeah, I guess so." Ollie said, disappointed that she couldn't convince her to agree with the plan, like she would be able to do with any other of her father's lady friends. Tara opened the door that lead into the room where Abel was being held. Pulling a chair up to the incubator Ollie climbed onto of it and peered into the glass frame.

"He's so tiny." She said quietly looking up at Gemma waiting for her to explain why her brother looked like that.

"Well baby, Wendy wasn't very nice to Abel before he was born, so he got here early than he was suppose, which isn't a good thing." Gemma tried explaining in the simplest words she could so that the child could understand.

"So Wendy didn't pay shipping and handling before he was born?" Ollie asked.

"What?" Tara asked quietly to Gemma.

"Jax," Gemma stated in annoyance.

* * *

Ollie jumped out of the white car with haste and quickly made her way over to the garage where her father was working. She had small hop in her step as she walked; she was excited to show her dad the new present that Ima had bought her. A couple of days after she had talked to Tara about getting a puppy Ollie decided that it would be easier to get someone else to get her what she wanted; someone who never said no to her.

"Daddy!" Ollie yelled as she approached her father, who was hunched over a car. "Look what I got!"

Jax stood up from his position and peered over at his daughter who was practically running towards him with Ima following a couple yards behind. When the young girl was close enough she pulled a small white fur ball from her jacket and lifted it up for Jax to see.

"Its name is Princess." Ollie stated a matter-of-factly. The small Maltese puppy uncurled itself from a ball and yapped happily at the new face.

"What?" Jax asked clearly confused. "Where did you get this? I told you that you couldn't get a dog until we talked about it."

"Yeah, but I talked to Ima about it, and she said that she would get me a puppy instead." Ollie replied, her smile never fading.

Jax looked up quickly and spotted Ima who was standing nervously off to the side. He stomped over to the jumpy women and pointed a finger in her face. "Why would you buy my daughter a dog when I clearly told her that she couldn't get one?"

Ima looked over Jax's shoulder to see Ollie playing with the puppy and smiling sweetly back at her. Her blood started to boil at the fact that the small child had set her up. She was only trying to get on Jax's good side but Ollie had made that impossible for her.

"She told that me that you were fine with it." Ima bit out while trying to control her angry. She hoped that she could still save face if she tried hard enough.

"Well don't you think that maybe you should've asked me first?" Jax asked his voice raising as he talked. Ima just shrugged her shoulders and pouted, not knowing what to say.

"Listen, you aren't Ollie's mom and you sure as hell ain't my Old Lady, so stay the fuck away from my kid." Jax seethed. "The only thing you're good for is sex, so let's keep it that way."

Jax walked away before Ima could respond and went back to where his daughter was playing on the ground with the puppy. "Daddy, do we get to keep Princess?"

He let out a frustrated sigh and ran his hands over his face slowly before looking down at the small girl. She had wide eyes that were staring back at him, pleading with him to let her keep the dog, and he could swear that he saw tears building up in her eyes. "Yes, you can keep it."

Ollie jumped up and ran to hug her dad's leg tightly. "But first you have to ask your grandma if you can keep it at the house, it is her place after all."

"Okay!" Ollie said quickly before running off to find her grandparents. Jax highly doubted that his mom or step-dad would say no to the girl for any reason.

* * *

Princess yapped next to Ollie as the two ran straight towards a booth to buy cotton candy. That was first thing that Ollie wanted when she arrived at the carnival and had been telling Jax the same thing for almost a week now. She jumped up and down as she waited for her grandparents and father to catch up with her and purchase the treat.

"I want a pink one." Ollie demanded once her father was close enough to hear. She pointed a small finger up to hanging cotton candy by the window.

"Ollie." Gemma scolded walking up behind the girl. "You are not going to get anything with that tone of voice."

"Sorry." She apologized as she looked down at the ground with sad eyes. "Can I _please_ get a pink one?"

"Sure thing kid." Jax replied, giving the attendant a few dollars before handing the treat to Ollie. She thanked her father with a wide smile and tore off a large piece while sticking it in her mouth. Ollie squatted down as her father turned around and gave a section to the white puppy.

"Don't even think about giving any food to that dog." Jax warned catching Ollie in the act. She quickly retracted her hand from the dog and stuffed the sugary-substance in her mouth instead.

"Princess and me want to..." Ollie pause mid-sentence and looked over at Gemma who was giving her a scolding looking and changed her mind. "Princess and me would like to go into the big jump castle."

"I don't think that Princess would like it very much while you jumped around, she'd probably get sick." Jax said trying not to disappoint the child.

"It's okay because Uncle Bobby can hold her while I jump." Ollie said as she turned towards Bobby who was stealing bites of cotton candy from her. "Right, Uncle Bobby?"

Bobby looked down at the small child who was staring back at him with wide doe-like eyes and then over at the small white dog that was sporting a new sparkle pink collar and leash along with a matching bow on her head. He rolled his eyes at the child before nodding his head agreeing to watch over the dog while she played.

Ollie yelled happily and grabbed Bobby's hand dragging him over to the large air jumps. She handed Bobby her cotton candy and the dog's leash then proceeded to take off her shoes, placing them along with the other children's.

"Okay Uncle Bobby you have to hold Princess in your arms so that she can watch me jump." Ollie said as she scrambled to get inside the air jump as quick as possible. She jumped up and down as high as she could, each time asking if he was watching her. The older man felt ridiculous as he stood in front of the inflatable castle, surrounded by middle-age moms, eating pink cotton candy and holding a white fluffy dog.

After ten minutes of Ollie jumping non-stop Bobby finally called out to the girl to let her know that he was ready to do something else. Ollie obliged with his request and hopped out of the air jump and sat down to slip her shoes back on.

"Hey darlin'," Bobby started out slowly. "You know that Princess is not a girl?"

"Yes." Ollie replied as she jammed her foot inside her tennis shoes.

"Well then don't you think that he should have a boy's name?"

"No, I like the name Princess, it sounds pretty." Was her only reply, as if it was the most obvious answer.

"Your dog is going to have some serious gender issues when it gets older." Bobby stated as the two walked along in search of Jax and the others. Ollie's eyebrows furrowed together, not understanding the older man, then shrugged her shoulders and asked if she could get more cotton candy. Bobby agreed to her request and purchased her yet another bag.

The two then went on to find the rest of the group. They happened upon Gemma and Clay, who were talking to the Oswalds.

"Tristan!" Ollie yelled excitedly as she ran up and hugged the thirteen year old.

"Hey Ollie." The girl replied as she hugged back. Tristan had babysat Ollie a couple of times in the past when Jax could not find a babysitter and the younger girl loved spending time with her. Ollie thought that Tristan was the only one who truly knew how to play 'dolls', as appose to her father and his friends. They never got into the game like Ollie would have liked, and the men never seemed to want to play either.

"When are you coming over play again?" Ollie asked still holding on to the girl's leg. Tristan smiled at the small girl and told her that she would come over when she did not have so much school work. Ollie nodded sadly and let the girl go on her way to the carnival rides.

Jax scooped up his daughter, along with her dog, when he saw her disappointment in her face. "Come on kid lets go win you a prize at the basket toss."

This made Ollie smile brightly at her father, quickly forgetting her sadness.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: I love all the feedback that I am getting. I like hear it all, the bad, the good and the ugly, so bring it on. :) I am very grateful to my wonderful beta **AlyKat4Life **who fixed all my mistakes and you should all totally go read her SOA fics, if you haven't already. Anyways on with the story! _

**Chapter 3: Cold Shoulder**

Ollie flopped and thrashed her body on the ground trying to get away from her grandmother's tight grip so that she could get to her father. She screamed and pleaded with her grandmother asking to let her arm go, but the women would not do so.

Jax had not had any plans of telling her that he was leaving until he was actually out of town, for this exact reason. Ollie had found out because he had forgot about the way she reacted when he left and had let the details slip out of his mouth before he even realized what he had done.

Jax looked over at his crying daughter with an ache in his heart before finally telling his mom to let the girl go so that he could calm her down. Ollie rushed over to him quickly and threw her body into his, hugging him tightly. Tara stood awkwardly next to the two as she watched the little girl cry to her father. She had come in to get her car fixed and hopefully bum a ride from Jax until he informed her that he way going out of town.

"Daddy," She wined into his shirt. "Please don't go. I'll be good I promise."

"Baby I'm not leaving because of you; I have work that I have to do in another state." Jax responded as he ran a hand over her curly hair. He looked over at Tara as if apologizing for the way his daughter was acting. Though Tara had only been in town for a couple of days, the two still hadn't talked about Ollie or the fact that Tara had no idea the girl even existed in the first place.

"Please just stay, don't go." Fat tears rolled down her pink cheeks as she pleaded with him. Jax let out a large sigh at his daughter's behavior, feeling both guilty about leaving and annoyed. This wasn't the first time that she had acted like this when he went out of town and he was sure that it would not be the last either.

"I'll be back in two days kid, I promise." He said kissing her cheek lightly, but this only lead to more tears and louder screaming.

Opie stepped up next to Jax leaning over so that he could talk to his friend without Ollie hearing. "Listen I can go to Nevada instead of you so that she doesn't freak out anymore." Opie offered.

"No man she has got to learn that this is what my life is like and that I am not going to bend to her every will." Jax replied as he tried to pry his daughter away from his body. "Otherwise, she is going to be in for a load of disappointment the rest of her life."

Gemma stepped up to her son and plucked Ollie from Jax's grasp, holding on tight as she tried to get away. It seriously pained his heart every time that he had to leave his daughter, especially when she acted this way. He hoped that some day she would grow out of this stage and be fine with the fact that he had a responsibility that came with being apart of the club.

Ollie's screaming became even louder as her father started up his engine. Opie looked over at Jax and gave him a sympathetic glance.

"That girl is going to break a lot of boy's hearts as she grows up." Jax nodded his head in agreement as he pulled out of the parking lot. He could have sworn that he heard Ollie crying and yelling all the way to the Charming border.

* * *

Tara sat in the front seat of Gemma's car as they made their way to her house. Ollie had ceased her crying almost completely, appose to the loud sniffling that kept coming from her nose and the occasional tear or two. Tara turned around to glance at the quiet girl and saw her staring blankly at her lap with sad eyes and her bottom lip pouted out.

"Does she always act like this when Jax leaves?" Tara asked Gemma quietly. She rolled her eyes in response and sucked in a deep breath of smoke from her cigarette.

"Yes. She's so afraid that he is never going to come back." Gemma blew the smoke out the window.

"Why would she think that?" A look of confusion was clear on Tara's face as she spoke.

"Well, do you see her mother anywhere around here?" Gemma responded as she turned on Tara's street. "Ever since her mother stopped caring for her Ollie has had some serious problems with being away from her father. She thinks that he is going to do the same thing that her junkie-mother did."

Tara nodded her head understanding why the young girl would feel that way after her mom abandoned her. Gemma pulled up to Tara's house and she said her goodbyes to both Gemma and Ollie though five year old did not respond and instead turned her head the other way. Gemma chuckled at the girl's bratty behavior but did nothing to scold her.

* * *

Ollie stood in her room that had just been painted pink earlier that day. Juice and Kip were putting her canopy up over her new metal framed bed. It had tall posts on all four corners of the bed were the two men were draping a white fish net canopy over it. The small girl squealed loudly once they were finished and clapped her hands excitedly.

When Abel had been born, only a few weeks ago, Gemma had started right up on fixing the house that Ollie, Jax and Wendy had all once lived in together. Now that her grandmother had redone the entire place Ollie finally had a room to herself and not one that she had to share with dad almost every night.

Gemma had let the girl have a free range as to what she wanted to do with the room and Ollie picked a pick out a pink and brown color scheme.

"Come on lets go get all my stuffed animals." Ollie said tugging on Kip's hand, leading him outside while motioning for Juice to follow as well.

"She's like a freakin' slave driver." Juice commented to Kip as the two picked heavy cardboard boxes. The prospect nodded his head in agreement, wondering how each box only had stuffed animals in it and still weighted 50 pounds.

Half-sack straighten up his body as he set the last box down in Ollie's room. He was about to unpack it when he heard the sound of a motorcycle approaching the house. Ollie's eyes grew wide at the sound and rushed out to the front yard, Half-sack and Juice following the girl.

"Daddy!" She screamed, happy to see her father again. Jax smiled back and greeted his daughter as she ran into his arms. He picked her up and twirled her around once before setting her down and saying hello to Juice and Half-sack.

"I got you something kid." Jax leaned down and displayed a fluffy brown teddy bear. A smile spread across the girl's face as she took the bear from his hands and squeezing it close to her body. She thanked her father with a kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah just what she needs another stuffed animal." Kip said sarcastically to Juice, only to receive a swift slap on the back of his head as Jax past by and into the house.

* * *

A week after her father got back from Nevada Ollie sat in the clubhouse with Princess, and her dolls that were lined out perfectly in a row on top of the wooden table in the middle of the room. Each item of clothing for the dolls had been stripped off and she now was putting them back in a different order carefully; she dressing each one for their trip to 'school'.

As she slipped a blue shirt on the blonde Barbie's body the door to the clubhouse crashed open. Ollie let out a short high pitch scream at the sudden noise, not knowing why anyone would come in a room so loudly. Every time that she had slammed the door she got a swift hit on the butt, so she figured that no one else should be aloud to do the same either.

"Hey!" Ollie yelled ready to scold to whoever had slammed the door, just like her grandmother did to her. She had her hands placed on her hips in the same posture as well. Men in black rushed through the door, guns held tightly in their hands, as they yelled out. The tall men scared Ollie - more than she expected - making her run the opposite way, with Princess tucked in her arms.

She ran to the best hiding place that she knew of in the clubhouse, one that her father or any of his friends had never found her before, underneath the bar. Her body was shaking from sheer terror of the intruders and she hoped that her hiding place would be good enough for them not to find her. This entire week had not been a good one, first her father leaving her for a couple of days and now these scary men breaking everything in their sight. Her dad and grandfather were going to be super angry when they found out how much damage was being done to the clubhouse.

Ollie was sure that no one would find her hiding spot until she saw large black boots stop in front of her. The boots were about to past by when Princess let out a small yap. The person bent down to see where the noise had come from only to receive a swift kick in the shins.

"What the hell?" The man let out a yell in surprise. Ollie took her chances and shot out straight towards the broken door. The bright sunlight outside blinded her momentarily before she got a good look around. Her father was across the parking lot laying face forward on the ground. She yelled out to him and his head shot up in her direction. Ollie was about to make a mad dash for him when she felt herself being plucked up from the ground.

Unfamiliar arms wrapped themselves around her waist as Ollie kicked and screamed for her dad. Jax tried to stand up but received a swift kick in the gut for doing so, making him fall back down.

This made Ollie angry, seeing her father get hurt, thus making her thrash around more. The arms though would not let go of her, no matter how hard she tried. Finally she stopped kicking and she felt her capture loosen his grip on her body. Opening her mouth wide Ollie brought her teeth down angrily on the person's forearm, tasting blood seconds after pulling away. The man cried out in pain dropping Ollie to her feet.

She stumbled slightly before taking off to her father once again. A tall dirty blonde haired lady stepped out in front of Ollie stopping her from getting any closer to her dad.

"Olivia," Jax said in a soothing voice. "Just calm down, everything okay baby."

"This your kid?" Stahl asked as Ollie stopped trying to make any further advances. Jax nodded his head in response.

"What's going on daddy?" Ollie asked in a scared voice. No one answered her question and instead Stahl kept up the interrogation.

"Does she have someone that can come and get her? I would hate to have to take her to Child Services." She asked in a none sympathetic voice. Jax tried to rack his brain for someone who could come and watch over Ollie until the ATF had finished raiding the clubhouse, but came up with no one. His mom and Clay were both downtown at the jail house and he hated to even think about asking Tara to watch Ollie since she was not her responsibly.

"No one?" Stahl asked after a few seconds of Jax's silence. "Hmmm I guess I will just have-"

"No!" Jax yelled still laying down on the concrete. "Just let her stay, she'll be good."

"She injured two of my men." Stahl defended. A couple of the Sons laughed, knowing how tough Ollie could be when she got angry. "There is no way that I am letting her stick around."

"Fine." Jax sighed. "Call Tara Knowles, she's a doctor at St. Thomas, she can come and get Ollie."

* * *

Tara and Ollie sat in the living room of Jax's house in absolute silence. Many of times Tara had tried to get some sort of response out of the girl but the only thing that she could get was a nod of the head.

"You know you were a lot more talkative at the hospital." Tara said mostly to herself. "I also suppose that I haven't ever seen my dad in handcuffs either."

Ollie stared down at her white dog ignoring the words that came from the women's mouth. The only place that she wanted to be right now was with her dad and possibly even her grandparents.

Tara sighed once again after not getting a response from Ollie. She was seriously beginning to think that there was something wrong with the little girl, especially since the first encounter had went so well.

"Are you hungry at all?" Tara asked for the second time in the last hour. Ollie just shrugged her shoulders in response. "I can make you something? I'm sure that your dad has your favorite food here."

Ollie remained silent.

"We could go get ice cream." Tara suggested in a hopeful voice. Ollie's head shot up at the word ice cream and a smile spread across Tara's face, knowing that she had finally gotten the girl to respond.

"Yes." Ollie hopped up from her spot on the couch, the small dog following along. "I love ice cream."

Jax walked into his kitchen, after being let go by ATF, to find Tara and his daughter eating ice cream at the table. Ollie licked the melting frozen treat quickly, unlike Tara who was taking her time with the treat.

"You guys are getting along very nicely." Jax commented from the archway into the kitchen. Both of the girl's head flew up, not hearing him enter the house.

"Hey daddy!" Ollie responded loudly with a messy smile attached to her face. "Tara got me and Princess ice cream."

"I see that." Jax grinned back before looking over at Tara, who was giving him a weak smile. "It looks like you have just bought my child's heart."

Tara shrugged her shoulders, embarrassed by the fact that the only way she could get the girl to respond was by buying her something. "Yeah and I didn't mean to get some for Princess it just that she-"

"Tricked you?" Jax laughed, not at all surprised by Ollie's actions. "Yeah she is pretty good at manipulating people. I have no idea where she gets it from."

"Really? Because I could give you a pretty defiant answer to that one." Tara was smiling now realizing that she wasn't the only one that Ollie had ever tricked into doing her will before.

"Yeah Gemma is more of bitch if anything." Jax said as he looked over to Ollie who was nodding off into her ice cream. "Thanks for watching over her. I know that she can be a brat sometimes."

"It's fine." Tara replied. "I don't mind helping out when I can. I know that you are busy with the club and stuff."

"Well she shouldn't have been there in the first place or saw what she did." Jax said as he picked up Ollie from her chair. The small girl had fallen asleep at the table with a spoon still in her hand. He carried her to her room while Tara followed and set Ollie down on her bed tucking her in under the covers.

Jax turned around to Tara, who was standing close by and wrapped an arm around her waist bringing her in to a short kiss. Tara pulled away giving Jax's a strange look and smile but he just grinned back at her and brought Tara in for a deeper kiss.

Ollie stirred quietly on the bed, unbeknownst to the couple, and looked over to see her father kissing the doctor on the lips.

"Daddy," Ollie wined, sitting up and resting on her elbows. "Will you read me bed time story?"

Tara and Jax pulled away quickly, startled by the girl's interruption. Ollie had sad tired eyes staring back at them pleading with her father read a book to her. Jax sighed at his daughter's face, knowing her could not say no to it, before shaking his head yes. He led Tara out to her car and gave her a quick kiss goodbye. Walking back in to Ollie's room he saw that the little girl was already fast asleep with her head placed gently on the pillow.

"You're a sneaky little one, you know that?" Jax whispered pulling the covers up to her chin. He gave Ollie a short kiss on her forehead and walked off to his own room for the night.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Thanks for all the great feedback, I love it. :) Also thanks to my great beta AlyKat4Life for checking over this story and fixing all my mistakes. She also drew a picture of Ollie for me, which I love, so go check it out. The first part of this chapter is just a small bit to show how Gemma and Jax would probably fight over Ollie. The title of this chapter is a song by The White Stripes. _

**Chapter 4: We Are Going to Friends **

"You are not sending my grandbaby to a pussy shit prep school!" Gemma shouted to her son as the two stood in the living room. She stood up looming over Jax as she spoke to him about Ollie, her finger in his face.

"I'm only taking her there so that I don't have to worry about her all day. She'll be safer." Jax defended. Gemma shook her head in disagreement and placed a hand on her hip, ready to fight with her son on this till the very end.

"She'll be perfectly fine at public school here in Charming. You went to school here your entire life and turned out more than okay." The older women replied as Jax stood up in frustration. Sometimes he wished that his mother did not try to control everything that he did in his life, and just let him make his own choices.

"Once she is done with the 5th grade I'll-"

"By the time she reaches middle school she will have to start all over again with making friends, and will become an outcast." Gemma replied, cutting off her son. Jax rolled his eyes at his mother and sat down back on the couch in defeat.

"Fine, you get your way, once again!" Jax finally let out after thinking about it for a few minutes. "She starts school tomorrow, so you figure it out."

Jax stormed out of his house, leaving his mother standing in the living room, and hopped on his bike taking off to an unknown destination. Ollie walked out of her room seconds later rubbing her eyes tiredly.

"What happen?" The small girl asked groggily. "Why was daddy yelling?"

"Nothing baby," Gemma sighed as she looked to where Jax had left moments before then to her granddaughter, who was standing in the hallway. "Come on we are going shopping."

* * *

Ollie held tightly on to her father's hand as they walked up the concrete steps. Her stomach was an equal mixture of nervousness and excitement. Today was her first day of the first grade.

The two walked down the winding hall of the school, and Ollie wondered if she would ever be able to find her classroom with out her dad by her side. Finally they arrived at a door that was covered with colorful paper bugs, each with a name written on it in sharpie. Ollie inspected each one until her eyes landed on a purple butterfly that had her name planted on it in perfect handwriting.

Jax opened the door and lead Ollie into the classroom. He watched her as she took in everything that was going on inside the room. There were small round tables that had four chairs with paper name plates taped onto the back of each chair. To the left were rows of cupboards where the other children had put their backpacks and lunchboxes. The walls were covered with pictures of the alphabet, numbers, class rules, and meaningful sayings.

A woman in a denim ankle-length dress with a long sleeved shirt underneath approached Jax and Ollie with a smile attached to her face.

"Hi, I'm Ms. Wilson. What's your name sweetie?" The graying women squatted down so that she was eye level with Ollie and stuck out her hand. Ollie backed up slightly from the women's advances, and Jax rolled his eyes at his daughter's actions; she almost never acted shy around anyone.

Jax nudge Ollie, motioning for her to reply back. "My name is Olivia Teller, but all my friends call me Ollie."

Ms. Wilson shook the small girl's hand before standing up straight and introducing herself to Jax. "Why don't you take off you backpack and put it in the cupboard with everyone?"

Ollie did as she was told, and neatly placed her belongings in the nook carefully, and then walked back over to where her father was talking to her new teacher. Jax squatted down so that he was eye level with Ollie and hugged her tightly. "I've got to go to work now baby, but I'll be back to pick you up at 3."

Ollie's lip quivered and Jax knew that she was about to throw a fit just like she always did. "Don't go."

"I've got to." He replied as he looked around the room for something to distract his daughter so that he could leave. He spotted Moby, Lowell's son, sitting quietly at a table while coloring on a piece of paper. Jax lead Ollie over to where the boy was and motioned for her to sit down next to him.

"Look Ollie, you and Moby are in the same class. You remember him from the garage?" Jax asked in a hopeful voice.

Moby smiled brightly at the blonde hair girl, happy to see a familiar face. He offered her a red colored crayon and a manila piece of paper. "You wanna color with me?"

A smile appeared on Ollie's face as she accepted the crayon and started to draw across the paper. The thoughts of her father leaving her disappeared and she was quickly occupied with the other children around her.

Jax took this moment to sneak out the door before his daughter noticed. As he was about to leave he peered through the glass window to take a last look at Ollie.

* * *

Ollie ran across the parking lot towards the garage, where her father was, with a piece of paper attached to her hand. Jax was talking to Happy about a motorcycle that was in front of them when Ollie bounded up to the two.

"Look daddy, I made you something!" Ollie happily handed Jax the piece of paper as she tried to stand still. It had been two weeks since she had started school and she loved every minute of it. Everyday she got up earlier and earlier because she couldn't wait to get to school.

Jax inspected the paper that had stick figure drawings of multiple people all holding hands. "Who are all these people?"

Ollie pulled Jax's arm down so that she could have a better view of the drawing and pointed to each person on the paper.

"That's Uncle Bobby, Uncle Opie, Uncle Tigger, Uncle Piney, Uncle Juice, Uncle Chibs, Uncle Happy…Is Kip my uncle?" Ollie paused in her explanation and looked up at Jax for confirmation. He nodded his head up and down and she continued talking. "Okay good because I put him on here but I wasn't sure if he was an uncle too.

"And there is Grandpa and Grandma and you and me!"

"It's great darlin', but who is that person in between you and me?" Jax asked once Ollie had finally stopped talking.

"That's my mommy." Ollie concluded.

"That's Wendy?" Jax asked still confused by the drawing. Ollie shook her head back and forth. "Then who is it?"

"Well I hope that someday that I have a mommy and I don't want to leave her out of the picture so if she sees this later she won't be sad." Jax just gave Ollie a funny look but did not comment on her choice of words.

"I love it kid, why don't you go show it to your grandma? I am sure that she will love it too." Jax nudge her towards the office. Ollie took off across the parking lot before remembering something and turning back around to the two men.

"Oh Uncle Happy, I made you something too." She opened her backpack and searched through it until she found another paper and handed it to the bald headed man. Happy accepted the paper from the small girl and looked it over, not sure what to make of it.

"It's a rainbow!" Ollie said after a moment of silence. Happy smiled down at her and let out a chuckle.

"Thanks." He patted her on the back, not sure how to show the girl gratitude for the drawing.

"You're welcome." She replied satisfied with his answer. "Don't ever lose it!"

Ollie ran off in the other direction looking for her grandparents so that she could show off her new drawing of her family. Before she ran into the office she spotted Moby sitting watching his dad work making her skid to a stop so that she could talk to her new friend.

"Hey Moby," Ollie said excitedly. "Do you want to come and play?"

Moby looked over at his dad for conformation before jumping down from the barrel that he was perched atop and following after Ollie into the clubhouse.

"Do you even know how to accessorize?" Ollie asked skeptically as Moby picked up a Barbie doll that had been left from the previous day. Moby shook his head back and forth slowly before setting the doll back down. Ollie let out a small huff in annoyance and looked around the room for something to do.

"Fine I will just teach you how to play 'house'." Ollie said after not being able to come up with anything else to do.

After trying many times to teach Moby how to play 'house' or even to get the point of it, Ollie finally gave up. She threw the dolls on the ground in frustration before stomping off.

"There needs to be more girls around this place!" She yelled to no one at all. "I can't wait till I get a mommy!"

* * *

Clay sat at the bar drinking a cold beer with Tig as Ollie sat next to them while working on her writing skills. She would occasionally look up from her homework and ask the two of them for help, but other than that kept quiet. The rest of the Sons littered the clubhouse having just gotten out of church not thirty minutes ago.

"Hey Uncle Kip, what does this spell?" Ollie pointed down to her homework in front of her and waited for the answer.

"Cat." He replied as he cleaned out a glass cup. Ollie nodded her head before placing each letter carefully on the sheet of paper.

"What about this?" She asked once she had finished writing out the last word.

"Bat." Ollie repeated her action before finally finishing and placing the paper inside her folder. She was about to put it away inside her backpack when it was snatched out her hands.

"Hey!" Ollie protested she turned around quickly to see who had stolen her folder from her grasps. Her grandmother stood with the folder open wide to the first page, where the calendar was, and a scowl on her face.

"Why did you get a red sticker today?" Gemma asked accusingly. A red sticker meant that Ollie had done something bad in the class that deserved punishment, not only in class, but at home too.

"I hit Allison L." Ollie said quietly. Gemma raised her eyebrow at the girl and waited for her go on. Jax walked up to the bar, catching what his daughter had just said.

"Why the hell would you do that?" Jax asked angrily. Ollie's lower lips pouted out as her father raised his voice at her.

"She said that her mom and dad said that daddy and everyone are nothing but a bunch of criminals and all of Sam Crow should all be put away in prison forever." Ollie defended, hoping she wouldn't get in trouble. "And then she said that she agrees with her parents, so I pushed and she tripped over the curb."

"But I don't even know anyone named Sam Crow so I told her that she was a stupid liar." A couple of the men chuckled at her innocence but Jax's face stayed impassive to her explanation.

"Come on, we're going home." Jax grabbed Ollie by her left arm and set her on the ground before leading her out to the car. He could see Gemma with a small smile attached to her lips as he passed by. His mother was actually proud of what his daughter had done.

The ride back to the house was completely silent and Ollie could tell that she was going to be in a lot of trouble when she got home.

"Who is Sam Crow?" Ollie asked as she looked out the window.

Jax paused for a second before answering her question. "It's not an actual person, it's an acronym."

"A what?"

"Each letter stands for a word. So, SAMCRO stands for Sons of Anarchy Motorcycle Club Redwood Original."

Ollie said nothing and remained silent, thinking about what her father had just said. "So are you and grandpa criminals?"

At this Jax did not know what to say. He did not want to lie to his daughter but did not think it appropriate to tell her everything either. He pulled the car into the driveway of their house and waited for Ollie to get out of her seat before he followed as well.

As he was unlocking the front door he decided to finally answer her question. "Your grandpa, I and all of your uncles are not criminals but other people in this town like to think so. The rest of your life you are going to run into people who don't like the club or what we do, but you can't let them get to you. You are better than that."

Ollie nodded her head as she set her backpack down on the kitchen counter. She made her way to the back of the house toward her room.

"You are still in trouble for hitting someone." Jax called after her as she walked away.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Thanks for all the feedback, I love it. I've finally got more of a plot going on now so I am really excited about it. Thanks bunches for to AlyKat4Life for being an awesome beta and catching all my mistakes! You guys should go read her new story, it is awesome. R&R. _

**Chapter 5: We Intertwine **

Tara walked into the main room of the clubhouse in Jax's oversized t-shirt and a pair of jeans and looked around the room surveying the damage that had been done the day before from the party that had been thrown. She was about to walk into the kitchen to get a cup of coffee when she spotted Ollie out of the corner of her eye.

The small girl was kneeled at the tattered couch that was placed next to the wall and was hovered over a passed put Juice. Tara walked closer to get a better inspection of what the young girl was doing.

Tara stretched out her neck to look over Ollie's head and found her carefully running a brush across the man's face.

"What are you doing there Ollie?" Tara asked slowly already knowing what the blonde girl was doing.

"Giving Uncle Juice a make-over." Ollie replied not looking up from the man's face. Tara raised her eyebrows and squatted down next to the girl.

"Did you ask Uncle Juice for permission first?" Tara questioned as she got a better look at the damage that had been done to the older man's face. He had blue eye shadow that was streaked across his closed eyelids, and his parted lips had blood red lipstick stained on to and around them. Ollie was now applied bright pink blush on to the man's cheeks. Ollie shook her head no as she applied the final touches to the man's face.

"Done!" She replied happily as she set the brush in her large make-up box. "He looks so pretty."

Ollie inspected her work with a tilt of her head and a smile on her face. She stood up to walk away with her make-up box in hand when another hand came down on her upper arm suddenly.

"Ollie you better take all that make-up off Juice before he wakes up or at least say sorry to him." Tara said before she released the girl's arm. Ollie gave her a strange look, wondering why the older woman was telling her what to do. Tara raised an eyebrow expectantly and Ollie complied with her request.

"Sorry Uncle Juice." Ollie said loudly, but the words went through deaf ears since Juice was still passed out, and Ollie took the chance to run off to her father's dorm room before Tara could stop her. Once Ollie made it to Jax's room she walked in before slamming the door as loud as she could, making sure to wake up the men in the main room.

Tara rolled her eyes at the small girl's disobedience and made her way back to the kitchen to get a cup of coffee. She jumped though when she heard Gemma's voice behind her.

"Playing mother hen already?" Gemma accused as she sucked on her cigarette. Tara went on to grab a ceramic cup and fill it with coffee.

"No," Tara replied not wanting to deal with Gemma this early in the morning. "I just don't think it is right the way that girl runs all those men's lives."

"Well it's not your place decide how Ollie is raised, now is it?" Gemma asked. She stubbed her cigarette out in the sink and stood up to approach the younger women.

"Can I ask you a question?"

Tara felt her self repress the roll of her eyes and looked up towards Gemma's face. "I'm tired. I'm really not up for a fight."

"Oh, not a fight," Gemma said in a light tone as she placed a hand on her hip. "I'm just trying to figure out what's going on. You and Jax are obviously reconnecting."

Tara cut Gemma off before she could go on with what she had to say. "Honestly, I don't know what we are."

"That's what concerns me; you are clearly not one of them." Gemma nodded her head towards the shifting men and women who were awakening from Ollie's slam of the door.

"Glad that's clear." Tara replied in a strained voice.

"So what happens next?" Gemma asked as Tara shrugged her shoulders not knowing what to say. "You become Jax's old lady? Become a mom to a kid who has never listened to anyone other than Jax and me? That girl had never had a decent mom in her entire life and doesn't know how to react to a new woman entering her father's life. How are you going to handle all of that?"

Tara tried to push her away but Gemma would have none of it and followed after the woman. "I am not trying to be an overbearing bitch; I am just trying to save the two of you from a lot of pain. You and Jax need to end whatever you have now before it turns out bad; if not for the both of you, but for Ollie as well."

* * *

Gemma was at Brown Elementary where she was learning the progress of her granddaughter's work in class. Jax was suppose to be there, but the day earlier Bobby had been taking in custody for the murder of Hufner and everyone was accusing Opie of being a rat, so her son was out to find where Opie and his family was.

"It seems that your granddaughter doesn't know how to read." Ms Wilson stated as she folded her hands on top on the desk.

"What?" Gemma asked not believing what she had just heard.

"Yes, I don't think that she is dyslexic, but I don't think that she is doing her homework completely." Ms. Wilson replied in a sweet voice.

"What do you mean? I check her homework every night to make sure that it is finished." Gemma was now greatly confused by what this woman was saying about her grandbaby.

"Oh, no, what I mean is that she might be getting a little too much outside help when she is doing her homework, it seems as though someone is telling her the answers and she is simply writing down the words."

"I hope that you are not accusing me of doing my granddaughters homework-"

"Well, I am not necessarily saying that, but…well maybe there is someone else in your family who might be helping Olivia a little too much?" Ms. Wilson suggested. Gemma rolled her eyes at the teachers comment, knowing that there was more than one person in their family that would be more than willing to do Ollie's biding.

Gemma stood up grabbing her bag from the floor and went to shake the teacher's hand. "Well, thank you Ms. Wilson, I think I can figure out who is helping her and hopefully get her to actually do her homework."

Ms. Wilson thanked Gemma as well when the latter walked out the door. Gemma exited the room to find Ollie in the same spot that she had told her to stay earlier, on the bench right next to the wall. Ollie swung her legs back and forth since they did not hit the ground yet and looked down at her lap. The girl jumped up from her spot though upon hearing Gemma's voice next to her.

"Can we go now?" Ollie asked, a look of complete boredom etched on her face. Gemma nodded her head and the two made their way out to her car. Ollie buckled herself in the backseat of the car and Gemma waited until she was driving to ask her granddaughter about her homework.

"Ollie," Gemma said getting the girl's attention away from the passing scenery. "Having you been doing all of your homework?"

Ollie did not look away from the window and continued to stare out at the trees. Gemma asked her the same question again, only this time Ollie just shrugged her shoulders in response. Gemma let out a sigh in both frustration and annoyance at her granddaughter's actions. She honestly had no idea how she was going to get the girl to learn.

Gemma sat at the bar with Ollie right next to her. For the past two hours the older woman had been trying to teach the first grader how to read, but proceeded to be unsuccessful every single minute. Not only did Ollie not want to do the work in front of her, she also was being completely stubborn and not listening to a thing Gemma said.

"Listen Ollie we are going to sit until you do this right, so you better get you act together and start doing this." Gemma pointed down at the paper in front of them with mild frustration.

"I don't want to do my homework anymore." Ollie wined as she rested her head on the bar top. "Can we take a break?"

Gemma rolled her eyes but nodded her head yes. She did not believe that she could play teacher anymore today or ever again for that matter. She copied Ollie's actions, once the girl had left the room, and rested her head on top of the bar.

Tara walked up to the bar as she watch Gemma let out a loud sigh in frustration as Ollie ran off to where she assumed Jax was.

"Is something wrong?" Tara asked in a quiet voice not wanting to scare Gemma. The older women's head came up slowly and looked over at the doctor.

"You have no idea. I don't think I will ever be able to teach her how to read." Gemma replied as she sat up straighter in the bar stool. "That girl is the most stubborn person I have ever met in my life."

"I wonder where she gets it from." Tara replied mostly to herself. Gemma shot her a dirty look but Tara pretended not to notice it. "Look if you need some help I am more than happy to teach her how to read, I had the same problem when I was younger and I still remember some of ways I was taught to read."

Gemma gave her a questioning look. "Why would you want to do that?"

"I like Ollie," Tara replied and then shrugged her shoulders. "Plus I want to try to get to know her a little better."

Gemma thought on the request for a second before nodding her head yes and thanking Tara for her good deed.

The next couple of days Tara came to the clubhouse after Ollie got out of school and she got off work and helped the young girl learn to read. She read Ollie some of her most favorite books as a kid like, _The Very Hungry Caterpillar, Caps for Sale, __Curious__ George, _and _Good Night Moon. _It made her wish that she once again was a child reading the same books that her mother and father once read to her almost a millions times in one night.

She even took Ollie to the library a couple of times and let the girl pick out her own books that looked interesting to her. Tara would then slowly help Ollie pick out the words that were familiar to her and help her sound them out. She even bought flash cards with simple words on them and daily went over each one until she recognized everyone. It seemed as though Ollie was starting to like reading more and more as time went by.

* * *

Jax led Ollie into the hospital by the hand as they made their way to where Abel was being held. It had been a little over a month since Abel had been born and today was the first time that Jax and Ollie were seeing the baby together. They had also been told that the next day they would finally be able to take him home.

"Can I hold him?" Ollie asked her father as she tried peered into the bed, but failed to do so because she was not tall enough.

Jax nodded his head and pointed to the rocking chair in the corner. "Sure. Go sit down and I'll bring him to you."

He carefully lifted the baby from its bed and brought him over to an excited Ollie. She held out her arms like her father did and Jax placed the baby in her arms slowly. He stayed close to her so that she did not drop Abel on accident.

"Aw, he's so cute." She smiled down at her brother before leaning down to give him a kiss on the head. "I love you baby brother."

A large smiled spread across Jax's face as he watched the two, hoping that they would always get along, even when they were older. As he looked down at them Tara quietly made her way into the room, telling him that there was someone outside who wanted to talk to him. Jax nodded his head before warning Ollie not to move. A few seconds later Jax re-entered the room with Wendy following closely behind.

Ollie looked up from her brother and watched as Wendy re-acted to how big Abel had gotten, asking if she could hold him. Jax agreed and picked the baby up from Ollie's arms and placed him in Wendy's. Ollie scrambled to get out of the rocking chair so that the older women could sit down.

Wendy rocked back and forth in the chair as she cooed at Abel quietly. She noticed Ollie step closer to get a better look and leaned the baby down slightly for the young girl.

"Hey baby." Wendy said, acknowledging Ollie as she scooted closer. Ollie smiled back, not knowing what to say. She did not think of the lady in front of her as her mom, but did not think it was right to call her by her first name either. Wendy looked disappointed for a second from Ollie's lack of response but was pulled back to the baby in her arms as he gurgled and wined.

Jax reached over to the counter and picked up a half empty milk bottle and handed it to Ollie.

"Here, why don't you help your mom feed Abel?" Ollie grabbed to bottle from his grasp, quick to help out; loving the responsibility she was given. This made Wendy smile, happy that her daughter wasn't afraid to be around her.

Tara watched from outside the room, through the large glass window, and felt a twinge of jealously hit her stomach as Jax kneeled down next to both Ollie and Wendy and placed a hand on her knee. She was supposed to be in that room with Jax and Ollie, not that crack-whore, who had already ditched one of her children and almost killed the other. How was Jax so blind to see that? Neither Ollie nor Abel should be anywhere near that woman.

Ollie looked up from helping feeding her brother and caught Tara gazing through the window. A smile spread across the young girl's face as she waved at the doctor. Tara waved back at Ollie with the same expression before heading out the other way, she did not want to be caught by Jax or Wendy looking in on them.

Ollie rushed after Tara with her backpack in hand and called out after the older woman before Jax and Wendy could ask what she was doing. Tara stopped upon hearing Ollie call her name and turned around to see what the girl wanted. Jax and Wendy followed Ollie out of the room to see what the girl wanted.

"Hey Olivia," Tara smiled down at the panting girl. "Do you need something?"

Ollie nodded her head and searched through her backpack before pulling out a manila piece of paper and handing it to Tara. "Here I made you this."

"What is it?" Tara questioned. Ollie let out a sigh; could no one really understand what her drawings were? It seemed quite simple as to what was on the paper every time she drew something.

"That's you, me, daddy, and Princess." Ollie replied pointed to each person on the paper. Tara let a smile spread across her face at the picture. She knew that Ollie only drew pictures at school for people that she truly liked, so to Tara it was almost an honor to receive one from the girl, especially since there were very few women she liked.

"Thank you so much Ollie." Tara bent down to hug the girl before taking off to finish her rounds, but not before catching the spiteful look Wendy was giving her.


	6. Chapter 6

Wow, hello all! I know I have a lot of people following this story and I have gotten a lot of great feedback which has made my heart grow so much because this story is one of my favorites and I truly do want to keep this story going. However I have been stuck at a writer's block for some time now so to help me get my gears going I am asking a favor from you all... if you have any suggestions of where _you_ would like to see this story go I would love to hear them. I know in the past chapters I have kept somewhat to the show's storyline and I would like to keep it that way, so if there is a certain episode that you would like me to incorporate Ollie & Co. into then please let me know. I'd like to hear what you would think Ollie would do in said situation and how you think she would react to club life. Any and all suggestions will be considered so please feel free to private message me!

Thanks,

Maggs c:


End file.
